painful moments
by lyxike
Summary: Sora is an average high school student. WARNING!contains swearing and rape
1. painfull moments

PAINFULL MOMENTS

Sora was an average high school student. Average grades a decent amount of friends and a working relationship with his girlfriend namine.

It was the first day of Destiny Islands regional high school. He wandered what it would be like, he had been attending his current school for 3 years now and was a pretty healthy athletic 16 year old.

He woke up to his alarm clock just starting to play "No one gets left behind" by Five finger death punch. his bed sheets were a fur like material they were comforting on the skin. He got up and headed straight for the bathroom. He got into the shower and quickly washed his body. He got out and went to his room to put on his clothes. He threw on a pair of black jeans and a set of red and white air walk shoes with blue and black chequered squared on the inside. He quickly threw a fleshgod apocalypse t-shirt over his gravity defying hair.

He walked down stair shouting the usual "Bye mom going to school now love you!," on his way out the door he grabbed his bag and walked out the door taking his house keys and phone off the table beside the door. The first thing he did was walk straight across the cul-de-sac he lived in and straight up the pathway to a stunningly beautiful white house with an Audi A4 in the driveway. He quickly composed himself and rang the doorbell getting ready to have his day brightened by the one person he cared for the most. At the door was a stunningly beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair and amazing blue eyes wearing a set of skinny jeans and a Pantera top with what used to be white but now had amazingly good artwork all over them converse

"Morning beautiful," Sora greeted as he kissed her on the lips and took her by the hand out of the door. Namine just smiled that same heart warming smile that she always smiled, it was enough to melt Sora right into her arms when she smiled at him. They walked to school talking about the usual, which was usually music games and just all out gossip. When they reached the school they still were walking hand in hand towards Namine's new locker that she had been given so that she could gather her things for the day.

It wasn't that Sora hated school it was just he hated the people that went to his school. Sure they were nice enough but there were sometimes just total dick to him just fr being different. Sora had even admitted that he was an all out Goth which kinda stopped all the abuse once he became very athletic which made him more popular. He loved his friends though they were all so great to him. There was Axel,Roxas,Kairi,Olette and best of all his girlfriend Namine.

Sora had opted to go with Olette Kairi and Namine to an abandoned house after school was over. He got to the house with Namine but Olette and Kairi were nowhere to be found so they eventually decided to go into the house. He had to help namine over a few obstacles before they got to a door with some strange noises on the other side of the door. So Sora crept the door open a bit to see what was happening. What he saw shocked at first but then he kind of realised what was happening. All he could see was Kairi sitting down with her skirt and panties down around her ankles. The only thing blocking the view of Kairi's womanhood was Olette's head twisting and turning. Kairi was passionately moaning Olette's name before letting off one final moan and finishing all over Olette's face.

Sora had told namine to wait a minute before going into meet them. They took a deep breath and walked through the door. "Hey guys what's up" Kairi and Olette turned round to Sora "hey Sora"

Sora and Namine sat down in front of the two girls who not 5 minutes ago were doing some very sexual things. "We wanted you to come here because we have to tell you something," Namine's smile faded a bit which made Sora unsure of what was about to be said.

"Well me and Olette have been In a steady relationship for over a year now and we thought we would just like to tell you." At that moment Namine's smile was back and the three girls were hugging and talking about girl things in which Sora could not be assed with, so he went exploring around the abandoned house they were in. He walked upstairs and into what appeared to be the master bedroom. He felt a set of skinny pale arms grab around his waist "Hey sexy" Sora said in a sly way turning round to be face to face with the love of his life. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry which she accepted. Their tongues were exploring each others mouths and battling with each others tongues for control. Namine slowly pulled her head back finishing the kiss.

Sora walked Namine home and started walking across the street back to his house and that's when started shit again. "Hey fag" Sora sighed and simply turned around to the sight of the 4 most annoying people he knew Marluxia,Xion and Larxene. They loved to make Sora feel miserable but it never worked with him. He just ignored them and walked into his house and walked up stairs to his room. He looked at the clock it was only 8:30 and his parents were still at work.

Sora pulled up his laptop from out under his bed and set it on his table pondering wither to use it. In the end he put the stereo down stairs on full blast and started playing the violation by Fleshgod Apocalypse which resulted in namine looking out to see where the noise was coming from because it was extremely loud. Namine just climbed onto the tree beside her house and started drawing the cul-de-sac while the song quickly changed to tulips are better by Atreyu in which namine started drumming along to with her pencil.

Xion walked into her and Namine's room to see Namine laying down on the top branch before the leaves drawing. Xion was not having a good day so she pulled Namine in through the window before deciding that Namine needed taught a lesson. She threw Namine to the floor before punching her in the stomach,which resulted in a gasp of pain from Namine. Xion enjoyed this she pulled down Namine's jeans and panties. "No Xion not again" but Xion didn't listen she rubbed Namine's vagina before slipping two fingers inside of her. Namine let out a scream of pain which was quickly covered by Xion who shoved the two fingers she had inside Namine into her sisters mouth."You know what's next sis" Xion pulled down her panties and sat on Namine's face. Namine's screams were turning Xion on like nothing ever did "LICK ME BITCH" she spat out before thrusting her vagina back and forward on Namine's face. After about 10 minutes Xion was close to orgasm over her own sisters face "DEEPER BITCH DEEPER YOU FUCKING SLUT" Xion then just finished all over her sisters face. Namine's face was cover with droplets of vaginal fluids Xion grabbed her by the hair and went to the closet. She pulled out a mirror and a strap on dildo. She made namine look at herself in the mirror while Xion bent Namine over and shoved the dildo inside her and made namine watch as her own sister fucked her doggy style. "SAY WHAT I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO SAY" tears were steaming down Namine's face. "oh Xion more I want you deeper inside me" Namine screamed in pain as Xion thrust the dildo into Namine's ass

After an hour of being abused by her sister namine came all over the floor Xion pulled the dildo out of her and proceeded to lick the dripping fluid off of her sister vagina"Oh Namine what a fucking mess you made" she bent namine over her knee and spanked her for 20 minutes. She threw namine to the floor and threw her a hard kick in the rib."There's more where that came from slut"


	2. payback

PANIFULL MOMENTS

Xion had enjoyed what she had just done. It gave her a sense of control over her sister. She walked back into her room to see namine in the foetal position Xion walked over and told her sister to get up. Namine dared not defy her sister for fear of what she would do to her. Xion slapped Namine's ass on the way out the door and she led her to the shower. Xion still naked pushed her naked sister into the shower and turned it on. She held her sister against the shower wall. She bent down a bit and started to swirl her tongue around Namine's soft pink right nipple Namine moaned before Xion buried her face into Namine's shaved crotch. Namine decided it was time for her to get payback she pulled Xion back by her hair and kneed her in the face and put the bottom of her foot on Xion's face "you know sis I could get used to you being my bitch for a while." Namine then stuck all her toes in Xion's mouth and wiggling them around her tongue. She bent over and started slapping Xion back and forth with both sides of her hand she took two of her fingers and shoved two of them into Xion's ass before swirling them around inside and shoving them into Xion mouth. "How do you like the taste bitch"

Namine got out of the shower and went back to her room she felt so proud. It was the first time she had ever stepped up to her sister she wanted to go in there and beat her sister for all the times she beat her up and raped her. Xion walked into the room with her head down namine walked over and put her hand around Xion's wrist the girls talked for a while deciding it was best that they put it all behind them and don't talk for a few months at most

Sora had done nothing but watch anime and listen to music until his mom had come home then he went upstairs and played dragon ball Z raging blast 2 for his Xbox. "Sora!" was all he heard before a busty black haired woman walked through"Yes mother" he said in a annoyed tone"Namine is going to be staying with us for a while until some family matters are sorted out" Sora's face lit up as he awaited his girlfriend to enter the room. His mom left just as Namine came in and shut the door. She ran up and jumped on Sora tackling him to the floor landing a deep kiss on his lips as they landed on the ground."Hey sexy what's got you so hyped up?" she landed another tongue kiss before coming back with a "I dunno I guess I'm kinda just in the mood"

Down the road at Olette's house trouble was brewing in her house."OLETTE YOU SLUT WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS?" all Olette did was sigh and scream back "I DONT FUCKING KNOW LOOK FOR THEM" Olette hated her sister Larxene. She could just be so ignorant "why do you let her push you around like that?" asked a naked Kairi laying on top of her under the covers of her bed. She pressed her lips against Olette's for a peck of a kiss. Larxene walked into her room looking for her car keys,Kairi quickly cover herself up and just stared at Larxene as she stared back at them.

"How long has this been going on for Olette" Larxene asked coldly. "I guess it was a mistake not telling you about me and Kairi then" Olette laughed nervously. Larxene's face stayed the same, Olette sighed and looked at her sister " a year and two months"Larxene's eyes widened "WHAT!"

Larxene had spent two hours nagging Olette and Kairi about not telling her and how she was proud of her sister for being in an actual working relationship. Olette hadn't always been gay, just a month before she started going out with Kairi she gave Riku a blowjob in Kairi's bathroom when they were at her house but that was a different story for a different day.


End file.
